1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a liquid crystal display panel.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus widely used, such as liquid crystal televisions, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and screens of notebook computers.
A liquid crystal display generally comprises an enclosure, a liquid crystal panel arranged in the enclosure, and a backlight module mounted in the enclosure. The structure of a liquid crystal display panel is generally made up of a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate 300, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the two substrates and the operation principle is that a drive voltage is applied between the two glass substrates to control liquid crystal molecules contained in the liquid crystal layer to rotate so as to refract out the light from the backlight module to generate an image.
With the development of the liquid crystal displaying technology, a series of new techniques that improve color saturation, brightness, and contrast of the liquid crystal display panels are emerging and COA (Color Filter on Array) technique is one of these techniques. The COA technique allows color resists to be formed on the array substrate to provide the liquid crystal display panel with a COA structure, of which the advantages are generally being capable of increasing pixel aperture ratio and the displaying quality of the liquid crystal display pane, allowing for application to high-level products. Further, a COA structure liquid crystal display panel is free of the issue of alignment between the CF glass substrate and the array substrate and may reduce the difficulty of a manufacturing process.
However, the COA technique also suffers certain problems. It is often that air bubbles are generated in an assembling process of a liquid crystal display panel and a COA structure liquid crystal display panel has a structural feature that is even easier to generate gaps and thus air bubbles. Such bubbles, if spreading to a display zone of the liquid crystal display panel leads to the occurrence of abnormal displaying and thus affecting the displaying quality of the liquid crystal display panel and resulting in lowering of product yield rate.